The Passion
by BrokenDamsel
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing something about my favourite Books. I hope you enjoy it. Authors note : Most of the charactors, ie. The Cullens, La Push, Forks people are not mine, they belong to the awesome Stephenie Meyer.
1. Part 1

Prologue:

Have you ever woken to feel like somebody is watching you? Have you ever felt a coldness down your spine? Would you believe of monsters who sparkle?  
In the time I've been in Forks, I've experienced all these and more. I've lived here for over a year, Just an ordinary town, in the middle of the wettest state in the United States of America. Not that I am a stranger to bad weather. Growing up in England, you become accustomed to bad weather. Moving to Forks, Washington with my mother and brother was meant to be a step away from England, though I personally think it was a step down. Least, that's what I thought till he walked into my life. His dark hair, his Bronze eyes, his sweet scent. Everything about him, had me lusting for more. An uncontrollable desire for him.

Chapter 1.

As the rain pounded down on the rooftop of our Forks residence, I sighed and glanced out of the window. Was a long time since I had seen the sun, and worryingly, I was now starting to miss England. However, You could not get the night time setting that Forks offered, anywhere near where I used to live. The dark skies were always clear. A small mist of dew from the days rain in the air. The stars shining so bright, and the sound of wolves howling in the background. I'd happily stay up all night and watch Forks sleep, than be awake and soaking wet and face day in and day out at my job. I work for the local newspaper. Up till recently nothing much had really been classed as news. And with half of Forks related someway or another, It wasn't like they needed a newspaper either. Well, that was in till they arrived. The Cullens. Not that I mind though. Means I get to do more than just run around for coffee and cake for the editor. Now I get to write. From the moment they arrived, some 5 months after me and my family, There's been nothing but weird happenings in town. Wolves every night, People going missing... Very strange. Though then I guess the whole family is weird. They all look like they belong in magazines. Models. There is Dr Cullen, and his wife, Esme. They look no older than 30 something, yet have 4 teenage children living with them. Story is they adopted them separately. Yet two date each other. Very strange. Not that the family is a bad strange. They are all charming and lovely to talk to. I just can't put my finger on what it is about them all. The children attend my brothers school. Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Although Emmett is now graduated from there. Alice and Jasper are dating. Edward is dating the local celebrity, Chief Swans daughter, Bella. And Emmett....well who knows. He was something else. I felt my lips turning up as I thought about Emmett. Tall, much more taller than any normal person. His face looked like it had been etched like an angel. His hair just always sat perfect. Deep brown locks.. His sweet, amber eyes... His big strong muscles. I sighed, realising I was drooling slightly at the thought of him. He was perfect, that's the one word used to describe him. And somehow, this delightful angel was single. I had no idea how. All the girls in forks could easily catch his eye. Yet none seemed to have.  
I was stopped in my train of thoughts by a loud rustling outside. I looked round my window to the tree nearby, nothing. Must of been a bird, I thought to myself. Dragging my thoughts away from Emmett, and the Cullens, I focused on my challenge at hand. Finding something to wear for work. Opening my wardrobe, I sighed disheartened. I could never find anything I would look good in. I starred at the mirror in the wardrobe, and shook my head at the image before me. My hair was a sullen reddish brown, It had been stunning red. Before I moved to forks, but no sun, meant no shine to my hair. Now it was lifeless, shoulder length and absolutely no gloss. My face was plain, pale as always, with the only colour coming from my lips and eyes. Oh my eyes, the only part of my body I was happy with. They still shone a bright light blue, no matter what weather. I was also too short. 5'6 to be exact. It was horrible to find clothes to fit my legs. Sighing I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and matched it with a black baggy top. Would have to do, I thought, almost rushing now to get to work. Not that I wanted to go to work.

The drive to work was easy enough, Forks wasn't that large a town, and everywhere was just off the highway. Indicating to take the turn, I took my eyes off the road for a few seconds. The next thing I knew, I was crashing into something. My seat belt jerking my whole body back into my seat. I looked up, undoing the buckle of my seat belt. There he was, one hand holding the car where it was. I stopped the engine. My eyes not removing from the person in front of me. A tear started to form in my eyes, I had hurt someone.  
Suddenly they disappeared from in front of me, shaking my head I figured I must of been disoriented. The door opened.  
"Hello, Are you ok?" The edgy voice from my left spoke. I looked to the side and noticed he was there. Shocked I looked at him, I must of starred at him for a whole minute before another word was spoken.  
"Its Emma right?" He spoke again, this time softer, "Are you okay?" I snapped my mouth shut, realising I must of looked a state. Nodding softly, I felt his hand take mine. I shuddered, It was icy cold. He noticed my movement, and moved his hand away. "Sorry, Can you move? Stay there, I'll call my dad, Carlisle." I only heard parts of what was said on the phone, my head rested against the seat. My breathing shallowed to a light breath. He had been there, in front of the car. Yet he seemed fine. How? And how did he get to the car door so fast. I opened my eyes and starred at him for a little while. There was definitely something about Emmett Cullen.


	2. Part 2

I sat stuck to my seat, for a further five minutes. Emmett stayed with me, checking every minute to see if I was ok. Carlisle had told him that he was on his way, so the moment we heard the car pull up next to us, we knew he had arrived. Smiling his handsome smile, Dr Cullen greeted me. He managed check me over quickly, and then turned to Emmett. I couldn't hear their conversation, but Dr Cullen didn't sound too happy. Emmett caught my eyes looking over Carlisle's shoulder. He looked very apologetic. There was something new to his eyes, they looked darker. Dr Cullen turned to me again.  
"I'm sorry Emma, Emmett should of been watching where he was going," he stopped, starring back at Emmett, "Now, You both seem to be ok, not sure about the car however. I'd like you stop by the hospital though. Make sure you don't get any whiplash." I sighed, just what I needed, a trip to the hospital. My head hit the wheel of the car, setting the horn off loudly. I pulled it back up to notice the whole town looking at me, in the car. I felt very self conscious all of a sudden. Though next to the Cullens, was hard not to. Suddenly another familiar voice joined us. "Is she ok? Can she work? Great, we get a big story on some problematic teenager running off, and my best writer gets into a car accident." The Editor, George, had arrived. Dr Cullen seemed to take him to one side.  
"George, I think would be best for me and Emmett to take Emma to the hospital. I am sure the last thing You want is your employee having more trouble from this accident than appears. We can get her looked over properly. Make sure there's no long term damage." I couldn't help but smile. Dr Cullen knew I was well enough to work, but the hospital did seem like a perfect way to escape work. And spend some time with Emmett. I sighed again, realising he was on my mind, once more. What was my infatuation with him? Sure, he was perfectly formed in body, and devastatingly handsome, but from previous experiences he had never came across as... Smart. The big, handsome jock figure I guess. Pleasant to look at, not so much to speak with. Yet I was infatuated.

I hated the hospital. Not because of a fear of being ill, but because of two other factors. One it always smelled of Old people. And, if that failed. There was the rustic smell of the blood. Oh I hated blood. It smelled revolting. Smiling, I looked up at Emmett, sat stone cold in his seat next to me. He must of realised I was looking because his eyes quickly met mine. He smiled back, surely being polite to this crazy lunatic who had tried run him down, next to him. George had let me come to the hospital, on the promise I would return to work once finished. I half hoped Dr Cullen would find something seriously wrong with me so I didn't have to go back. Yet when he joined us, his smile said it all. I was fine, and heading my arse back to work. I sighed, nodding to Dr Cullen and Emmett. "Thank you Doctor. Emmett. I'm sorry by the way, if anything I can do..." Emmett cut me off, smiling his perfectly formed smile.  
"Just try keep your eyes on the road next time? huh?" I giggled slightly, feeling somewhat at ease in the company. I stood up and picked my bag off the floor. Heaving it over my shoulder, I took my leave and returned to work.

"So, no damage then, Miss Jones?" George asked, the moment I opened the door. He seemed happy about it. "Thought then I'd have to swap the headline from missing boy, to dead employee. Now, lets get to work shall we?" George walked ahead of me, as I quickly dropped my bag and coat on my desk.  
"So a missing boy?" I asked, half interested.  
"Yes. Jacob Black, from down La Push. Damn kids ran off, abandoned his disabled his father. I want to get the town on the lookout for him. Pull on the heartstrings with the kids disabled father." I sighed, Typical George.  
"Miss Jones, I want you down to La Push. Find out all you can about this Jacob kid. Talk to his friends, get a picture of the kid...One of his dad too. Yes. In the wheelchair. Then come back here. And on the way, Can you go to the diner and pick me up some pie. Oh! And talk to Chief Swan, You should be able get an exclusive out of him, being almost family and all." George winked at me, and I felt the urge to smack him straight across the face. Chief Charlie Swan was the Chief of Forks Police. Father of Bella Swan, who of course was dating a Cullen, and worse of all, my mothers boyfriend. The words stuck in my head. Parents should not have relationships. Especially if you are over a certain age. Though I guess Charlie made mum happy. And my little brother, Christopher, was keen on him. Mainly because he fancied Bella, and had some warped notion of us all living under the same house would get him in with Bella. And my mum did ban me from using mine and Christopher's nickname for Charlie around the house. To us, he was not Chief Swan. He was Pornotash!  
Solely named due to his thick, porn star moustache that cursed his upper lip. I giggled slightly, remembering the name. Then realising George was looking at me, waiting for me move, I rushed back to my desk picking up my stuff, and headed to the car.

The drive from Forks to La Push was a dragging one. When I did concentrate on driving it wasn't for long. Emmett was firmly in my head. Along with the car accident. I sighed at the bump in the bonnet of my car. Maybe I should get Emmett pay for that, though seeing it was my fault, Maybe I shouldn't push my luck. As the streets of forks passed me, and I hit the softer tree Fern area heading to La Push, I tried to focus my head back onto the story. I'd heard of Jacob Black from Charlie. He was a friend of Bella's. Maybe I could get something from her. Some knowledge. Even if I had to somehow innocently turn up at the Cullen's, and bump into Emmett. Totally innocently, obviously. I soon hit the La Push reserve. It was breathtaking really. In front of me I could see the forests leading down to the cliffs. Small houses popping up every so often between the trees. I made my way to the Black's residence and pulled up short of the house. Billy Black, Jacob's father, and Charlies best friend, sat waiting for me on the porch.  
"Welcome, Miss Jones. So glad you could help me get the word out about my Jacob. Drink? Food?"  
I shook my head for both and sat down next to his wheelchair. "So Mr Black. Could you please give me some information into Jacob's disappearance? Was there any arguments? Fighting.. Any reason he may of left that you can think of?" Billy Black looked at me, taken back by all my questions. Tipping his black cowboy hat from his head, he spoke to me. "I can't think of any reason, other than losing his best friend, to them bunch of bl...stupid Cullen's. Ever since they entered Bella's life, they've edged her old life out of her. Including my Jacob. You can ask her Father, Charlie. Though am sure living with your mother, You may of heard of some of the problems Charlie has been having with his daughters choice in company."  
"Not really. My mother and me rarely talk about her relationship with Chief Swan. Though perhaps something has been said to Christopher. He's quite keen on Bella. Well, am sure that's all I can find out really. Do you have a recent pic we can use of him?"  
"The police took some of them, but I guess could find a lovely lady like yourself one." Billy Black smiled at me. I smiled back, warily, unsure if he was flirting with me or not. Once I got the picture, I decided to head down to Jacob's friends and try get any information off them.  
The closest was Quil Ateara's house, followed by Embry's. Billy had mentioned they were best friends with Jacob.  
Both of his friends were about as helpful as Billy. I decided to call it a day and head home, before the rain started again. I had enough for now I guess. Till I talk to Bella..

Chapter 2:

Strumming my nails against the desk, I sighed. Why was it so hard to get anything from the family and friends of Jacob. George wanted this story on his desk tomorrow. It was 5.30pm and I still had just the basics written:

"Missing!  
Jacob Black has been missing for 3 days. His father, Billy Black, of the La Push reserve has contacted us in the search for his son. Last seen, running in the eastern direction from La Push, Jacob is thought to have been in a bad mood following an argument with local girl, Isabella Swan. Once questioned...."

I sighed at the lack of story I had. I needed to talk to Bella, to gain her story. But as I looked out of my window, I saw nothing but the fast downpour of rain. As I banged my head against the desk, I heard another bang. Only this time from downstairs. Stopping, I listened carefully.  
"Yes Charlie, am sure its ok for you and Bella to come over tonight. I'll cook for a change. Emma and Christopher would love to have you both over," I pulled a face at my name being mentioned. Closing my laptop, I headed downstairs, half listening to my mums conversation with Charlie.  
Once she'd hung up, she turned, and jumped somewhat startled at my appearance in the door.  
"Emma, how long have you been there?"  
"Long enough for you and old Pornotash get all lovey on the phone. Seriously mum" My mum put a finger up to her mouth. "Emma, for once, think you can stop calling Charlie that name?! Its not very nice. Anyway, we are having company for Supper tonight."  
"I heard" I sighed. I looked at my mum and wondered how I could even be her daughter. Instead of being plain, My mum actually seemed more naturally beautiful in the climate we now lived in than she had in England. That, or being with Chief Swan really was good for her. My mum was more like Christopher, than me. I was more like my father, or how my father had been. Not that my dad hadn't been a looker, better looking than Charlie that's for sure. My mum and Christopher shared the same looks, hair colour, even the same brown eyes. I swear people thought I was adopted. It wasn't my fault my dad wasn't around prove otherwise. My dad had died. Two years before we moved to Forks, My parents, me and Christopher had all lived in a small village outside of Manchester. One day my dad went to work. He worked in a big bank in Manchester city centre, and well, he never came home. Fatal heart attack. My dad had been brought up in Forks when he was a baby. Grandmother and Grandfather moved to England, when my dad was thirteen. I don't know why. But when my dad died, we moved back to Forks. My mum thought would bring us closer to dad in someway.  
Only, she meet Charlie. Its now three years since my dad died. Christopher doesn't remember him as well as I do. I helped mum clear the table, while we waited for Christopher to come home. Oh was he going to be happy that Bella was coming over.  
"Hey mum, Emms.." Speak of the devil.  
Christopher walked in, dumping his school bag over the chair. "Smells good, mum. But whats the occasion?"  
Mum rustled his hair, and smiled, "Well, Charlie is coming over, with Bella.." I saw Chris get excited, "And Edward.." And then the smile was gone.  
Poor Chris.  
"So little bro, how was school?" I sat down, trying take his mind off Edward coming over.  
"Was ok, everyone was talking about that Jacob kid from La Push... Accusations of why or if hes gone missing...or is dead?" I laughed.  
"Well if you think you are getting any gossip out of me, think again Kid. I know as much as you do." Chris sighed again.  
"But Emms, You work at the paper.." Mum shot him a look. Then a second later, the bell rang. I smiled at Chris and joked, "Saved by the bell" Mum hurried off to the door, pressing her skirt down just before answering the door to 3 figures. Charlie, Bella and Edward had arrived.


	3. Part 3

The threesome came into the kitchen, seemingly taking a sniff of my mothers cooking, Charlie smiled at Me, Christopher and then my mum. In some unison, three moans of disgust came out of us kids, while Charlie and my mum's lips met. I noticed Bella had been one of them and looked at her, stood with Edward Cullen behind her. I couldn't see what all the fuss Christopher made about her was about. She was just as plain as me, if not more so. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella, as in realizing I was mentally degrading his love. Rolling my eyes, I turned my head to my mother. Thankfully she had stopped kissing Pornotash. I heard Edward snigger. What could he find so funny? "Hey Mum, any chance of being fed around here? My stomach feels like its been cut off from my throat." I asked. "Oh Sorry kids, I'll dish up. Bella you're next to Christopher, Edward next to Bella and Charlie, well you're next to me" My mum smiled at Charlie. Everybody sat down in their assigned places. I was nestled between Edward and my mum. Mum was a pretty good cook, she even had a job as a teacher at the school, teaching cooking. Everyone, except Edward tucked into the lasagna before us. Edward had made his excuses, saying he had already eaten. My mum nodded, pleased he could least be here. After the dishes were finished with, my mums eyes left Charlie and glanced at us kids. "So, who wants do the dishes?" Christopher made a quick dash from the room, "Homework, sorry mum." Realizing this was a good chance get a talk with Bella, I nominated us. My mum seemed be delighted at the effort to be make conversation. She took Charlie s hand and they went watching a football game on the TV.  
As I washed, Bella dried. We did the chore in complete silence. Till Edward decided to break it.  
"So, guess you heard about Jacob Black going missing working at the paper right Emma?"  
Both me and Bella glanced back at him. "Umm well sure yes. In fact, I had an ulterior motive get you help me Bella. If its ok May I talk to you about your friendship with Jacob?"  
Bella looked somewhat shaky, and I noticed Edward rush to her side and place his arm on her shoulder.  
"She'll love too. Sorry, You'll have excuse her shaking. She s still very upset at the whole process."  
"Understandable. I won't take long," I looked at Edward, "Alone if possible?" Edward nodded and headed off to join the others in the front room. I grabbed my notepad, and moved the chair for Bella to sit on. Taking another I sat down myself.  
"So, When was the last time you saw Jacob?"  
"It was after I came back from my trip to LA. Me and Edward came back together, and Jacob was very unhappy about it. He's a little jealous of Edward and I. Anyway, am sure as Billy would of told you, me and Jacob got into an argument. He left his home a little after that. And that s as much as I know."  
I wrote down as much as she had said, "No worries. I need talk to por...I mean Charlie. Thanks for your time Bella." I smiled and stood to leave. As I did the phone rang. Sighing I grabbed the receiver, "Hello?" "Ahh..Miss Jones, Good I caught you. The Black story is off. Looks like he came home today, Billy Black phoned me ten minutes ago."  
"Ok, well thanks for letting me know, George."  
I put the hanger down, as I was going to tell Charlie, his radio went off. "Jacobs back? Oh that s great news, I'll tell Bella. Yeah, I'll head over tomorrow to talk to him.."  
As Charlie looked up, he noticed Bella next to me. She'd heard what was said on the radio, and was starring at Edward. How can someone be so utterly involved into someone, as Bella was to Edward? I'd noticed he seemed protective of her. Maybe a little too protective. Did he have some power over Bella?

Chapter 3:

A couple of days later, and everything in Forks seemed to be back to normal again. Jacob was back, the gossips has died down, and the rain was falling, as usual. The only thing not back to normal was my car. I sighed as I looked down at the bonnet on the way home from work. I really should take it to the garage. My Black Mini Cooper was now damaged goods. It had been the bargaining tool between me and my mother over me coming to Forks. I'd come if they got my car there! Now it had a big dent in the front bumper. Stupid Cullen boy. I parked on the driveway, disheartened that Chief Swans police car was already parked up. If had been anyone else's driveway, I'd of sensed trouble. Yet this was ours. And sadly for me, My mum dated the local Chief. "Heya Emms, we're in the kitchen." I heard my mum shout as I placed my coat over the hangers. I shook the damp from my hair, and walked past the front room into the kitchen. Sat in front of me was Bella, Christopher, Chief Swan and my mum. Feeling like the inquisition, I took a seat. "Ok good. Glad we got everyone here. Now, there s 2 pieces of news we need to talk about. First off, Emms and Chris, You remember your cousin, Chelsea? well. She s giving her parents a hard time. So she s coming staying with us for a month. Will be fun. Means she'll have share a room though, so Emms be a good girl and tidy up yours." I sighed.  
"Secondly, and the reason Bella is here with us, Well," My mum was beaming. Her and Charlie stood up and held out my mums hand. On her finger was a big, diamond ring. I gasped and shook my head.  
"No! No no no no and ummmm no! You can't marry Pornotash! You can't!!!" I jumped up and ran upstairs, half in tears. Had my father meant so little to my mum, that she would marry again? And why.. Why did it have to be to him?! I wasn't being nasty about Charlie, apart from his moustache, he was a lovely guy. Quite good looking for an older guy. No where near Cullen standard, but he did look well with my mother. I slammed my bedroom door as I reached the top of the stairs. "EMMA LOUISE JONES, BRING YOUR ASS DOWN THESE STEPS THIS SECOND!" I heard my mum shout up after me.  
"NO!" I sighed and threw myself onto the bed. I could hear Charlie and Bella trying calm my mum downstairs. "She doesn't mean it?" "Does it really look like a pornotash?" I heard Charlie saying. I heard Christopher laugh loudly at that question. Was I the only one who was against this wedding? It had only been a few years since my dad had died. Was I even ready for a new father figure in my life? Sure I was 19. Not that would of guessed it with my childish approach to this wedding. But I still felt hurt from my mothers deception. I heard a tap on my door. "GO AWAY!" I shouted from the pillow. Being ignored, the door opened and Charlie entered the room.  
"Sorry Emma. May I talk to you? For one minute, Please?" I hmphed from the pillow and turned my head away.  
"Look, I understand you are going to feel your mum has let you down. Your mum does too. But she needs to move on Emms, and I make her happy. You know that right Kid? Just, put your thoughts of how this looks to one side and think about your mum in all this. That s all I ask." I felt his hand pat my head. Like I was some 5 year old throwing a tantrum.  
Once he left the room, I sighed. I knew he was right. Deep down. Not that I was willing let him know that. But it was also wrong make my mum suffer. So, I fixed my hair, and headed back downstairs.  
"I'm sorry Mum. Charlie. Its just.. "I almost broke into tears again," My dad died, and now you and him. Its a little too much take in. But am happy for you both, I guess. Just know that." I felt some arms wrap around me.  
"Its ok Emms, I understand. You and your dad were very close." Mum kissed my head. I saw Charlie wink at me, with a smile on his face. He knew he had been right. "So, me and Bella will be brother and sister?" I heard Chris in the background. Everyone laughed, except Chris, at the fact the penny had dropped, he could not be with Bella.  
Chris sighed, "Oh well. At least I can still check out her.. " He stopped abruptly, realizing Chief Swans eyes were burning into him before he could say the word. I giggled and reassured Bella that we'd get a lock on the door to stop it from happening.

I sat at the window in the front room, watching the tree's sway. "Mind some company?" Bella said softly. I looked up and then to the seat across from me. "Sure." We sat in silence. I figured she was much against this wedding as I was. Yet we both had to be prowedding for the sakes of our parents happiness. After ten minutes I stood to leave.  
"Hey, Emms. Mhmmm so I noticed your Mini Cooper. I know a good mechanic. If you want come get it fixed?" I looked at her, half surprised by her interest, "Well, we going to be sisters. May as well help each other. Mind if I drive?" I gave her the keys for the mini and followed as she grabbed her coat. Grabbing mine, I shouted we were heading out to the oldies, and quickly jumped into the waiting car.  
Bella smiled as she started the engine. I had no idea where we were headed. I turned on the stereo and closed my eyes. "So, parents huh?" Bella asked. Acknowledging she was attempting start a conversation, I nodded. We were leaving the streets of Forks. That meant this mechanic was not someone I was aware of. I listened to the songs from the stereo. Bella strummed her fingers on the wheel, something I was prone to doing. I never realized how much me and Bella actually shared in common. I felt strangely, reassured that if it was that we became sisters, at least we would have things in common. I noticed the pathway getting darker, with trees almost down as low as the Mini. Bella slowed down, and turned onto a big driveway. As she reached the house, she smiled and turned off the engine.  
"Ok, I need go see if Emmett is inside. Wait here for me." I nodded. Once she was out of view I sighed. Emmett. Emmett Cullen was going to fix my car?! The very Emmett who had caused the dent. I grabbed my bag and took out some mascara and lip-gloss. If I was going to see Emmett, I was not going to look like a drowned rat. 


	4. Part 4

I waited in the Cullen's garage, while Emmett looked over my car. He was dressed more casual today, I guess due to the fact he might get oil on his usually attire. I looked him over, the tight white tee shirt stuck to his muscles, arms barely covered. His jeans were dark, kind of hanging off him. He wore a baseball hat too. "So, It shouldn't take too long. Would you and Bella like come back in about an hr? Give me time to fix the dent at least." He smiled at me, and I stood frozen to the spot.  
"I umm. I think Bella is inside with Edward. Probably doing couple things." Emmett laughed loudly. His laugh sounded like a bear. "Alright then, well go into the house, Alice should have some overalls you can wear. You roughly same size as her." His eyes flicked over my body. If I'd not known any better I'd of thought he was checking me out. But I was just plain, What could a handsome godlike man see in little me. I nodded and softly walked out of the garage and around to the house. I only had got to the bottom step when the door opened. There stood a small, slender female with dark spiky hair. "Hey Emma, I'm Alice. Overalls right?" I shuddered wondering how she knew, yet I followed her inside and up the stairs. I was amazed at how large the house seemed on the inside. Maybe it was because it was so open. I followed and glanced at the strange artwork. A particular one caught my eye. Alice must of noticed and turned round.  
"They are graduation hats from all the generations."  
I found that slightly odd, seeing I'd heard they were meant be orphans. But then I'd never heard if the Doctor and his wife had family elsewhere.  
We walked down the hall with the bedrooms. I noticed Bella lay on a black leather couch. Must of been Edwards bedroom. Lots of books.  
I smiled as we reached Alice's bedroom. She opened the door and gestured me inside. I sat on the bed. I liked Alice's room. The bedcover under me was a subtle pink duvet. Not that it looked slept in. I could imagine Alice having an obsessive cleaning disorder. Everything was tidy and in place. The walls were white, and full of books like Edwards. The book shelves gave way soon enough for shelf after shelf of make up products. Everything someone could want. With a big vintage 3 mirrored vanity dresser in the middle. Next I noticed 2 big doors. Both mirrored. Alice opened them, and I noticed the inside. It was big enough to be a second room. Absolutely massive. Rail after rail of clothes, shoes and other accessories. I had to admit I was amazed. Alice walked in and soon after re-emerged with some denim dungarees.  
"Figured these would be more your style than smelly overalls." She glanced a smile at me. I thanked her, and watched as she took her absence so I could change. The dungeree's fit perfectly. I was amazed, she looked alot skinnier than I was. I took one more glance around the room, and headed back to the garage.

As I closed the Cullen's front door, I heard a massive bang come from the garage. I ran as fast as I could to the garage, carefully making sure not to step off the path and hit the flowers Esme, had obviously spent ages doing.  
As I got to the garage door, I saw Emmett standing above my Mini. The dent was noticeably gone. Maybe that had been the bang I'd heard. Yet I could not see a tool in Emmett's hand. "Well, Look at you." Emmett smiled. His eyes starred at me, so much so I thought I was invisible and he was looking at someone behind me. "Not alot of girls are willing dress down check out a car." I felt my cheeks blushing. I walked over and felt over where the dent had once been.  
"Bella was right, You are a good mechanic. So, what do you charge?" I glanced around for my bag to pay him with.  
"How about we go for a walk instead? Least I can do is fix the dent I made. Though I'd like to check under the bonnet. Give the car a real working over." I felt my cheeks blushing more, half tempted wonder if he was willing work over other things than the car. Suddenly I felt his arms around my waist. I felt colder. Like someone had put some ice around my skin. Emmett sat me on the bonnet of the car, then turned to grab some oil off the side. Jokingly squirting some over the dungaree s, he laughed, "Well they'll never believe you did any work without a little oil. And Alice won't take the dungaree s back. They look better on you." He winked. I smiled.  
"So, how did you learn so much about cars? How old are you, like 18?"  
Emmett laughed from under the car.  
"Try 20. I had repeat a year before I graduated this year."  
"Oh, no college?" "No. Well not yet. I'm needed here for a while." I smiled. The thought of Emmett at college was not a pleasant one, not being able to see him as much. "So You never went to college?" His edgy voice asked me from under my Mini. "Nope, I did that at college in England. We do the whole College thing a year or two before you Americans." "Ha! Yeah I guess you do. Anyway, Cars are easy once you know them. I don't sleep well at night, so I tend to read up about stuff. Cars and their different models are just one of my interests. Am not as dumb as people think I am."  
"Think you are? Why? Because you repeated a year?"  
"Yeah, I guess," He sighed. "Girls just see the muscles. Token Dumb Jock I guess." I shuddered thinking that I had made the same accusation about him. We spent a further 20 minutes talking while he lay under the bonnet. Things from Cars, to the relationship of Edward and Bella. And to the upcoming wedding. I found Emmett quite easy to talk too. Not what I had imagined at all. As he slid out of the bonnet, I found myself feeling sad. He'd finished the car, and now our conversation would have to end. I pushed myself off the bonnet, and stood in front of my car. He'd done a really good job at the dent. It was not even noticeable now.  
"Well, Thanks I guess Emmett. You sure you don't want any payment?" I spoke. I felt him come behind me.  
I felt a soft cold breath against my neck.  
"The walk can be payment" he whispered into my ear, I smiled. My time with Emmett was not over yet.

Chapter 4 :

The car sounded perfect as I drove back to Forks. Emmett had done a really good job on it. Bella had stayed behind at the Cullen s. Something I wish I'd had the chance to do so. I'd of done anything spend more time with Emmett. The walk had been long. The stars were out again now and it was my favorite time of night. I smiled thinking of the walk. Emmett had taken me over to the river edge. We'd thrown pebbles into the water, taking turns to see who could get it across the river. Emmett won of course. I think he had started off taking wimp throws to build up the competion. He'd not touched me again the whole walk, which was my only problem with it. Maybe he hadn't been flirting with me? Maybe he'd just been glad of some company. Am sure with Edward and Bella, and Jasper and Alice around he could get lonely.  
I felt almost sorry for him. As I turned onto the drive, I was happy see Charlie had left. I didn't want my good mood ruined by the talk of marriage. The house seemed quiet. Maybe Chris and mum were in bed. Yawning, I silently walked up the stairs myself. Entering my room, I found a note on my bed :

Emms, Don't forget to clean your room. Chelsea arrives tomorrow evening. Mum x

I sighed, and looked around my room. It wasn't as messy as my mum made out. Sure was a couple of piles of clothes on the floor, and shoes kicked into the corner, but nothing that couldn't wait till the morning. I pulled off the dungaree s, smelling them for the scent of Emmett. They just smelled like oil. Pulling on my bed clothes, I fell into bed and pulled my duvet over my head, falling into a deep sleep.  
In my sleep, I dreamed I was back in the meadow with Emmett. That his hand was lay on mine. It was cold. So cold. But the water from the river was colder as it washed over our feet. I stood up on the river edge. A warm wind swept through the meadow, and suddenly I was on the floor with Emmett on top. But it was not a pleasant experience, It was painful. And his mouth was around my neck, not kissing, but biting. Hard. His cold stone body was squashing me into the grass. Then all I saw was the fire. The non stopping fire.

I woke up in a sweat, my breathing rapid. I felt hot, regardless of the fact my bedroom window was open. How? I'd closed it before bed. Maybe it was the wind. It seemed to be breezy, even for nighttime. I looked at the clock beside me. It was only half past 3. I sighed, throwing my head back into the pillow. I was too hot to close the window. And still sleepy. I was soon asleep again.  
I didn't wake, till my alarm went off later in the morning. The dream was still etched in my mind, as if I'd dreamt it just then and woken up the once. I dressed quickly, trying to get my head off the mess from the dream. As it was my day off work today, I decided tidy my room as mum had requested. Throwing the clothes into one big pile, I placed all the shoes into a wardrobe. As I was turning leave the room, I remembered the window being open last night, yet as I went to close it, I was concerned to see it was already closed. Had I dreamed last night that it was even open? I ignored my delusions and headed downstairs. I was the only one at home today, so I made my own breakfast before reading the mail.  
Mum, Mum, Mum, Bill, and one handwritten, self delivered letter to me.. Well at least I had some post today, I thought to myself. Opening the handwritten letter, I took the small card inside out of it.

"Emma, I need to see you today. Meet me at the meadow, 1pm. EC"

I smiled, Obviously the note was off Emmett. He must of had a good time like me yesterday, I thought. The time now was Midday, leaving me 45mins to get dressed before the 15minute drive to the Cullen s.  
I headed back upstairs. If I had a "date" with Emmett, I had better dress nice. I pulled a pair of jeans from the wardrobe, with a soft, cotton boyish shirt. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, and added my converse trainers. In case we were going to be walking. Didn't want to wear heels. I ran down the stairs two steps at a time. Grabbing the keys for the mini, I drove as fast as I could. I remembered Emmett saying was a drive down to the meadow, near the river bridge. Maybe would be better park there than on the Cullen's driveway. Wouldn't want to impose.  
I couldn't see Emmett when I parked up. I decided walk a little into the meadow, someway away from the trees. I was stood there a good 10 minutes. I was about to give up when I heard a rustling from the trees. He was coming. I smiled and turned to greet him. Only it wasn't Emmett who had came to to meet me. It was Edward. 


	5. Part 5

"Where s Emmett?" I asked Edward, slightly annoyed. Edward looked at me with the same amber eyes that Emmett held my attention in. "I'm sorry, but it was me who sent the note. I wanted a little talk to you. Without Bella around. Or my family." I sighed, disheartened that I'd believed Emmett would wish to see me again. "So, what s wrong?" I stood, arms wrapped around my chest. "Well, I wanted ask you to keep your distance from Emmett." I grew even more annoyed, "Its just I don't think you are good for him."  
"What like you aren t good for Bella? Yeah, Charlie s told me all about her ending up in hospital with a broken foot, while you was meant be "protecting" her? Is that it, You some kind of protector.. First Bella, now Emmett?"  
Edward shook his head, I expected him argue with me however he sighed, "No I am not good for Bella, but she protects me, as much as I protect her. And she loves me, as I love her. But Emmett, is my brother. So I have a loyalty to the family decide what is and isn't good for him. Even if Alice and Bella agree with Emmett."  
"Agree with Emmett? Oh I get it. All been talking about me at home. And you come to scare me off. Guess I see how Jacob Black feels about Bella."  
I saw a grim look on Edwards face. "I do not, and have never tried to scare Jacob off Bella. He is free to have his own feelings. Obviously as you are. However at least he understands fully what he is getting into. You however don't." He seemed to stop there, but I could still see his mouth muttering under his breath.  
Behind Edward, Emmett and Alice came out of the tree's. Both smiled at me and then each placed a hand on Edwards shoulder.  
"Hello Edward. Emms, mind if we borrow my oaf of a brother for a few minutes please? I'll leave Alice with you." Emmett smiled at me, before turning Edward back into the tree's.  
"Hey Emma," Alice said, smiling at me, "Sorry about this. Male testostrone Emmett isn't happy with Edward for going behind his back. I can see what Emmett see's in you though. I think you guys compliment each other well." I blushed. I had no idea what had been said about me, but must of been enough cause a rift through the family.  
"I'm sorry for this Alice. I didn't mean for there be any arguments between your family. I should just leave and do as Edward says, He's right obviously I am bad for Emmett."  
Alice shook her head, and tilted her head back to the forest, "Edwards just protective. Same way we all were when he got with Bella. Although I think You'll deal with everything just like Bella did."  
"Yeah, I can't imagine it easy dating the gorgeous Cullen family. People starring and such. I remember the first time Bella brought Edward to the house. We all must of looked like we were crazy, mouths gulping like fish."  
Alice giggled a soft elvish kind of giggle. Like she was some kind of fairy. I smiled, back at her and then turned my smile back to the figure coming back from the forest. Emmett was back, alone.  
"Edward decided go home. Am sorry for this Emms. Alice we should get back. Carlisle wants to go camping soon." I noticed Emmett looking up to the sky, followed by Alice.  
"Oh obviously yes, Well are you ok to get back home Emma, or would you like Emmett drive you?" Alice smiled, winking at her brother.  
"Oh, am fine thanks Alice. I'd hate delay your guys camping trip. Have fun" I smiled and shuddered as Alice gave me a hug.  
"Alice..!"  
"Oh sorry. Mhmmm, yes bye for now Emma." And off Alice walked. She almost looked like she was gliding.  
"Well I better be off too. If you'd like I'll phone you when I get back. Maybe we can meet here without my idiotic brothers meddling?"  
I smiled. "I'd like that Emmett, Thanks." I watched as he left the meadow for the trees. The minute he was out of the way, I felt the sunshine break through the clouds. The nice warmth feeling good on my back. I could see why the Cullen s wanted go camping in this weather.

Chapter 5 :

As I turned the key in the door, I smiled as I smelt the familiar cooking of my mum's coming from the kitchen.  
I opened the door, and hugged her.  
"What s cooking tonight Mum?" "Oh am making your favorite, Cottage Pie. And what s with the hugs all of a sudden? Still feeling guilty for the Pornotash comment?" " No, Not at all. I just wanted hug my mum. Sun was shining before. Put me in a good mood." I smiled, well it was half true. The Sun had increased on my already good mood. The second part was hearing from Emmett.  
"Hey Emms," I heard a voice behind us. In the doorway stood my cousin, Chelsea. I remembered Mum had mentioned her being here tonight, and totally forgotten due to Emmett. Chelsea was nothing like me. She was taller than even Christopher, at roughly 5'9. Her hair was a dark blonde colour. I smiled at her and hugged her too.  
Even though she was taller than me, she was also younger. She was the same age roughly as Christopher, 16 I think. "Nice to have you visit us Chelsea." I let go of the hug and moved back to the table.  
"Thanks. Its nice for Auntie Joanna to have me over. And I can't wait meet my future uncle Charlie. I'm so excited!"  
"Yes, shame you can't be here for the wedding." As I mentioned it, I heard two coughs. Like I was missing out on something. My mum was the first to speak.  
"Well actually, she will be. She goes back home the day after the wedding, Me and Charlie set the date last night. It's going to be the end of next month." I felt a gasp leave my mouth. One month? One month to deal with wedding plans? Oh no. I felt faint.  
"Emms, are you ok? You look pale as anything dear." My mum took my hand.  
"Sorry, yeah just not eaten all day. Is the pie ready?" Mum smiled, and nodded. Shouting Christopher down, she dished up and the family ate in silence.

"So, this is where am sleeping right?" Chelsea asked me, walking into my room. Mum had set up a camp bed next to mine. It was almost as big as mine. The room felt very squashed. I have no idea how I am going to deal with this for a month, I sighed.  
"Yeah. You can take my bed if you want. Am ok sleeping on the camp bed." Chelsea disagreed, and dumped her stuff on the camp bed. "I ain't gonna turf someone out of their bed. But thanks for the offer."  
I showed Chelsea some space for her clothes, and a place for anything else she needed. She took her laptop out of its bag, and sat down on her new bed. I assumed she was letting her friends know she was ok. I smiled and left her to it. Mum was on the phone when I got downstairs. I could just about make out wedding talk, so I moved into the front room. I did not want to deal with more wedding talk. However my wishes were not going to be eased anytime, as I noticed Charlie s police car parking up on the drive. He also had Bella with him. Oh well, I guess gets Chelsea meeting and greeting them out of the way. I sighed and went to answer the door.  
"Hey kid." Charlie spoke as he walked past me. I almost growled, I was not a kid! I was a few weeks off being 20! I smiled politely at Bella, and closed the door once she was safely in. "Chelsea! Charlie and Bella are here, come down." I shouted. "Keep it down a notch Emms, Some of us need our eardrums" I heard Charlie laughing. Had his laugh always been so annoying? I sighed to myself. Chelsea soon came downstairs, and walked in front of me into the kitchen.  
"Chelsea, This is Chief Charlie Swan and his daughter Isabella. Charlie, this is my brother John's daughter. He can't make the wedding next month, but luckily for us, Chelsea can." My mum smiled from Charlie to Chelsea and back again. "Lovely to meet you Chelsea. Oh, and best call Isabella, Bella. She hates being called Bella. Think me and your Aunt Joanne are only ones get away with it, hey kid." Charlie nudged Bella. "Yeah its great met you both two. Auntie Jo's spoken nothing but greatness about both of you." Chelsea thankfully missed out the part of both me and Christopher repeatedly calling Charlie the name over his moustache. I'm sure Chelsea was even dying to call it him. The evening went quite uneventful really. Bella and Chelsea sat with Mum and Charlie, making plans for the wedding. Christopher had gone out visit friends from La Push, and I was sat at my pc screen upstairs. Playing around with my facebook, I was shocked the notification saying I had a new friend request. I pulled up the request and smiled as I noticed the friend trying to add me. Emmett Cullen.  
But I thought he was away camping. Regardless, I accepted the friend request and shut down my pc. It was late and the only noise I could hear outside was the soft wolves howl. 


	6. Part 6

The next few days went fast. Nothing really new happened. Emmett phoned, as promised once he came back, and we'd agreed meet up this afternoon. Mum and Charlie were planning this wedding. Chelsea and Bella had been helping, and Christopher had well, been Chris. I'd hardly seen him in between work, and talking to Emmett.  
He must of been getting more opposed to this wedding than I was, because he hardly even stayed around Bella as much. "Emms, can you come down here a second please?" I heard mum shout. I said my goodbyes in a message to Emmett over facebook, and ran downstairs.  
"Yeah mum, what s up?" I asked. Her and Charlie had a big piece of paper in front of them. Lots of markers filling up over it.  
"We wanted ask was there anyone you wanted invite to the wedding? I've heard you on the phone alot lately, was wondering if was a guy in your life. " I felt my cheeks burn up. A tell tale sign to my mum that she was onto something. I saw her smile.  
"Well, Can I ask them first what they think? and let you know when I get back?" I asked, starring at the floor. I couldn't imagine Mum saying no to a Cullen being at the wedding. Though short of them outshining Mum and Charlie, my mum had always been fond of the Cullen s.  
"Sure love, Don't be out too late. Looks like its going to rain." I nodded and grabbed my jacket off the chair. "Laters Mum, Charlie." I only saw Charlie grunt a goodbye, and got out of the house as fast as I could.  
I was still thinking about the wedding when I parked up outside of the meadow. Emmett was waiting. He seemed less casual today. White cricket style pull over, dark jeans. Still as handsome as ever. Noticing I had arrived, he came and opened my car door for me. "Such a gentleman," I smiled. "I try." He smiled back, closing the door behind me. He lead the way round the river path, and up the forest hills. Thankfully I'd worn my pumps today. Emmett was a darn sight taller than I was, and heels felt like they would be necessary. "Glad you don't mind the walking, Most girls hate this kind of stuff." I forced a smile, nodding. I wasn't overly keen on it. But it was time with the most gorgeous male in Forks. How could I mind? As we got closer to the clearing, I noticed an out break of sunshine in the trees. I felt blinded. Like someone had stuck a mirror in front of the sun and directly in my eyes. The light made it hard to see Emmett, I just saw an angel. All bright. Diamonds shining. I gasped. Had I fallen off the path? Banged my head. I closed my eyes, and the next thing I had Emmett at my side. "Emms, Are you ok?" I felt safer to open my eyes knowing he was near. The Sun was gone again, no more blinding lights. I sighed. I must of imagined the angel. I nodded to Emmett, and carried on walking. "Sorry, I just, I think the sun made me feel faint. Imagined I saw an angel before me where you stood." Emmett laughed.  
"An angel? Emms, Its a good thing you didn't fall or I'd of blamed a knock to the head. Come on, I'll race you to the top." Emmett winked at me, and ran just a couple of steps before me. He seemed alot faster than I could imagine, as it seemed only take him minutes get to the top. "Ok Emmett, You win. Though what could I expect from a jock" I joked, sticking my tongue out in his direction. He stayed where he was.  
"Think am a Jock huh?"  
"Well, You have the muscles for it. The athletic body." Emmett smiled at me.  
"Been checking out my body huh? Tsk Tsk Miss Jones, I feel so abused." I couldn't help but laugh at his sarcasm. "Well its not exactly hard to miss Master Cullen." I finally reached the top and gasped slightly as I looked out over a cliff edge. Layer after layer of trees in front of us. Just able make out the river below. It looked like a scene from an artist's picture. Not Forks.  
"Its beautiful huh?" Emmett smiled, pulling out a blanket for us sit on.  
"Amazingly so. How did you know about this place?" "Well, we camp in the forests. And I tend wander off alot. Not easy being the only single Cullen. Jasper and Alice are even worse out camping. At least Edward doesn't bring Bella. Though am sure she'd love to come with us given a choice."  
"Given a choice?" I asked, looking at him. How could someone not want to choose this? Or maybe it was Edwards controlling again. Pick and choose when he see's Bella, not when she wishes.  
"Edwards just a little, over protective of the whole woodlands scene. Espec with the big bad wolves and bears. Though you're safe. You have the Jock of the family with you." I giggled softly. I couldn't imagine anything Emmett was saying, though the thought of him going up against a wolf was not a image I would like. "So, how s the wedding plans going down with your mum? Bella been telling us bits about it. She's taking Edward, obviously." I sighed at the thought of the wedding, and the thought that Bella had won me to get a Cullen to the wedding. Though, what did I expect. Bella and Edward were dating. Me and Emmett, were. Well to be honest I didn't even know. "Yeah, everything seems to be going to plan. My mums tied me down into being a bridesmaid. As long as its not peach I think I can cope," I heard Emmett snicker. I went to punch his arm, but as I did he moved it quickly.  
"Hey now, No violence Missy." He laughed, sticking his tongue out at me.  
"Says the one claiming he can take down a bear or a wolf? Anyway, so she wants me ask someone. So, I was wondering I know we only friends, but seeing Bella is bringing Edward, do you want to come with me?" I averted his eyes. "You mean, as a date?" I could hear the tone of his voice lift, like he was smiling.  
"Well, not a date. I mean we friends, but you, and I would be there...together." I started mumbling my words out.  
"Emms, I'd love to come. Though do I have wear a suit?" I nodded, and heard a sigh come from his mouth. Laughing, I started to image Emmett in a suit. I could imagine his muscles ripping out of it. I stopped myself from thinking of him naked. "So, that s in what? three weeks right?" "Yeah. Three weeks on Saturday." I shuddered at how soon that sounded. Damn my mum rushing into this wedding. But at least I'd asked Emmett now. "Ok, well then Its a date." Emmett emphasized on the word date and I found myself smiling at it.

Chapter 6:

"Chelsea, what do you think of this dress? I really wish you and Emms would decided fast on the dress you want to wear. Bella choose fast."  
"Sorry Auntie Jo, Give me a sec put this one back on the hanger and I'll try the one you talking about on."  
"Mum, I decided ok, Its not my fault you don't approve on my choice. But I think black is more fitting a colour." I heard Chelsea burst into laughter from the next cubicle. It was a week till the wedding now, and I think me and Chelsea were the only people not ready for it. I kept pushing my mums buttons on the bridesmaid dress hunt. Everything I choose was with not fitting for the wedding or black. Bella had decided on a strapless lilac dress, something my mum was trying get all three of us to wear. "Why you two can't wear lilac like Bella is beyond me. At least then you could match the flowers." Mum had repeated at least several times now. "Well maybe if you'd not decided marry in the space of a month Mother, we'd of had more time choose a dress."  
I think I'd pushed one too many buttons, cos the next thing I heard was my mum, storming out of the shops.  
"Nice one Emms." Chelsea shouted over.  
"Ain't my fault, she can't handle the truth. Sorry Bella, I like your dad and all, but one month organize a wedding is pushing it. Right?"  
Bella was sat outside on the seats. Seeing she'd chosen her dress, her and mum had been commenting on ours.  
"I agree. But its their wedding." She'd caved, I sighed. I'd expected more of Bella.  
I took one more turn checking out the rails. Maybe I should follow Bella's example and just deal with this wedding. At the back of the store, I found a bunch of dresses I'd not seen before. There was a gorgeous one starring right at me. I screamed, excitedly.  
"Emms!" I heard Bella run over, "What s up?" I held the dress up to Bella, and saw a smile cross her face.  
"Your mum surely would approve of that one. What you think Chelsea?" She said, as Chelsea followed the commotion. "Awesome. Am gonna settle for a matching Bella dress though. Keep your mum off my back. You can be the odd one out." She laughed. Chelsea dropped her dress on top of Bella's, "I'm going to find your mum. Try the dress on for when I drag her back ok?" I nodded.

The dress fit perfectly, like it had been magicically placed there. The straps of the white dress were thin, so would almost seem strapless like Bella and Chelsea s. And to add some colour to the dress, it had a lilac sash around the waist. It was knee length, so I felt safe enough in the length, and most importantly, no fluffy bits!  
Or Peach!  
"So, You and Emmett huh?" I heard Bella enquire. I popped my head out of the curtain. "Yeah, well. Its a friends thing. Not a date."  
"Not what he s been saying. He's quite excited actually." I saw Bella smiling, had I blushed? "I should be so lucky" I sighed. Bella eyed me, not quite believing me. "Well, Just be careful around him ok. I don't know if you'd be able date him. Not .." She stopped talking as my mum and Chelsea entered the store.  
"So, where s this dress?" Mum asked. I stood out from behind the curtain to a unwelcome amount of gasps and yay's!  
The dress was a hit. Though I was more concerned with what Bella had meant. Why shouldn't I be able date Emmett? 


	7. Part 7

That night I was still thinking about what Bella had said. Was she as protective as Edward over Emmett? Though glancing back to the conversation with Edward I remember him saying Bella had agreed with Alice over Emmett. So what was different? Had they not talked about the possibility of me and Emmett dating?  
I felt the stress making my head ache. Opening up my pc screen, I found I'd had a new message. It was off Bella.

_"Emma, am sorry about before. I got cut off with your mum. Look just be careful ok, The Cullen s are prone to trouble. Bella x"_

I slammed my head into my desk. Yeah that would be right. Cullen s are trouble, yet the Chief of police's daughter gets to date one. Was Bella really protective of Emmett? I know I'd heard bad stuff about the Cullen s, but Emmett. He seemed safe enough. Apart from my dream, I'd never had any reason think Emmett would hurt me. And Alice? She was so dainty. Like she could stop being loved up with Jasper enough to hurt someone. I wanted to message Bella back, but I decided not to. Instead I went to Google. If the Cullen s were trouble, surely there would be something about them online.

**Search : Cullen Family.**

I sat and waited for all the results come through. I was surprised there was more than I'd imagined. Yet some caught my eye. There was records of Cullen's dating all the way back to the late 1800's. There was no images of them online. Which seeing they looked like models, I'd of thought there would of been. I opened one article, dating from 1930's. There had been another Cullen family living in the area of Forks back then. No names were mentioned except that the eldest had been a doctor. Like Carlisle. Surely it was a coincidence.  
I sighed trying to rack my brain over the stories I had been told. The new Cullen s had arrived, from Alaska. Or something just 6 months after my family. They were all meant to be adopted, except Carlisle and Esme, who married. Edward was meant to be the son of Esme's sister. She'd adopted after the sister had died, and Esme couldn't have children. I couldn't find anything else online. However, maybe I could find something down in the archives at work. I'd never heard of a Cullen Family living here before.  
I grabbed my keys off the table and headed out into Forks town centre. It was still light, so I couldn't drive as fast as I liked. I finally hit the turn for the office, and parked up. I wanted know if the Cullen's had another reason to coming back to Forks. Maybe like me they came because of their ancestry.  
Running as fast as I could, I soon reached the archives section. There was alot to go through. And I was sure not even George was likely to keep it organized. That was usually why he had me. I searched out anyway. First starting at C for Cullen's. Nothing. I sighed, slightly disheartened. I searched each of the Cullen s out individually. Nothing again. Maybe I was wasting my time.  
Remembering the other Cullen family had also had a doctor, I decided to see if there was anything on the doctors of Forks.  
"Bingo!" I almost shouted out loud.  
The file on Doctors looked small considering. There was a list of every doctor on the first page. Starting with Dr Rothbone in 1856 to Dr Carlisle Cullen of the present year. I glanced over the first page anxiously. And there, 1931, Dr C. Cullen! No first name was given. But at least it seemed back up the internet. I ran through the articles including the doctors, There was not even a single article on him. I gave in. Closing the files, I grabbed my bag and headed for the exit.  
On the way to the stairs, I noticed something in behind the stairs, a "**No Entry**" Archive area. I checked the time on my watch. It was only 2am, I still had plenty of time. The door was dark and wooden. There was no windows in the door to see through. I wondered why George would have this. I tried my usual archive key in the door to no avail. I laughed at myself. What did I expect, that I'd use my normal key to get in. As my head looked up around the door, I noticed a small silver flash before my eyes. I reached as far as I could, and found to my delight a small key. I breathed deeply as I tried the key into the door, smiling as I heard it unlock. With a small push I opened the door, and felt my jaw drop.

Chapter 7 :

I stood in the room, the walls filled with pictures and newspaper cuttings. I felt a soft gasp release from me. In front of the walls lay a desk, a big file on top of it. Walking over I almost trembled as I ran my fingers over the clothed file. It looked so ancient. So old. I ran my fingers further, over the embroiled writing.  
_Cullen.  
_I felt a cold shiver cross my spine. I glanced up from the file and back to the pictures. They were all of the Cullen family. Their house. Their cars. Everything. Why would this be here? Why was George stalking the Cullen's?  
I sat down at the desk, still freaked out by the tons of photos of the Cullen's around me. Opening the soft cloth I found it full of pages. Each sectioned into a different member of the Cullen. The file looked ancient, yet there was only the 6 Cullen s in there. Jasper and Alice's sections were right at the back, and looked more fresh than the others. There was personal reports from George, regarding his findings of the Cullen s.

**_"Never seen on La Push reserve. Rumors of a pact from the past between the Cullen s then and the Quileute. Quileute legend stories underlay a family in the 1930's coming to Forks, and making a pact with the tribe of Quileute to never hunt on their land, a pact that stays in tact today."  
"Always off camping when the sun is out. Rarely seen around the town when its sunny."  
"Kids look like models. They even have fast cars and a massive house. How do they afford this on a Doctors pay?"  
"Each Cullen wears a crest of arms."_**

I shuddered as the list went on. Some mentioned their cold skin, others their changing eye colour. I turned to a page in the past section. It revealed a story told by the Quileute tribe, dating 1932. It mentioned the pact made with a family. A family of immortal blood drinkers. I remembered Billy Black almost mentioning a word starting with Blo... before shutting up and calling them Cullen's.  
Had he meant that the Cullen s were blood drinkers? My brain hurt from reading it all. My watch now read at half 4 in the morning. I was starting to get tired. I stood and returned the file to the correct position. I took one more look around the pictures. Then I noticed one right in the corner of the room. It was hard to make out but there was definitely 4 people in the picture. It looked like someone had flashed the camera in the sunshine. But the people were facing away. Each crouched over something on the floor. It reminded me of the day I'd been out with Emmett, when the sunshine had reached where he was. The flashing light. Like someone had set off a camera flash in my eyes. I stood still. Goosebumps exploded over my body. All these pictures were of the Cullen s. The flash picture must of been them. That meant the flash the day with Emmett had been him.  
He, they.. I let out a small scream and ran from the archives. I locked the door, my hands shaking. I had to be wrong. I ran from the office, locking up as I could, till I finally hit the fresh air outside. The wind hit me fast, like I was close to being knocked over. I tried to gain my breathing back to normal. I sat outside the office for a good half an hour. My legs kneeled up towards my chest with my arms around. I tried to make sense of it all. But either way I looked at it, I found myself thinking the same thing.  
The Cullen's were not human. They were Vampires!

As soon as the word entered my head, I heard two cars pull up in front of me. Before me stood Emmett, Edward and Alice. I stood, back froze against the wall. I rummaged my bag for the pepper spray Charlie had given me a couple of weeks ago. Never felt the need use it till now.  
"Its ok Emma, we won't hurt you. We just need to talk." Emmett spoke. I fought my feelings for the urge of his voice. As much as I adored Emmett, the fear of him froze me to the ground. Alice walked a couple of steps before me, before stopping as she saw my hand in my bag.  
"The pepper spray in your bag won't hurt us Emma. Please. We'll drive back to ours and explain. I promise."  
I thought of using my phone to call Charlie. I heard Edward laugh. "By time Charlie got here, we'd be gone Emms. Now come with us or we'll have get Emmett pick you up and bring you against your will." "How? How did you know what I was thinking?" I looked at Edward, even more frightened. "We'll explain it if you come with us, " Edward looked at Emmett, and the next thing I knew I was in his arms. They were cold and hard. Like stone. I felt them tighten around me and felt like I was unable breath.  
The wind seemed to get stronger, and I closed my eyes. For once I had no desire to be in Emmett's arms, I must of been dreaming.  
"We're here." Emmett said, dropping me to the ground. I fell on my bum with a bump. Opening my eyes, I saw we were inside the Cullen s house. But how? We'd only been at the newspaper office a minute ago. Had I fallen asleep? Was this part of my weird dream?  
"You are very awake Emms, and not dreaming." I heard Edward behind me. I shuddered, I felt 6 pairs of amber eyes all watching me. How could Edward know what I was thinking?  
"Easy, I can read your mind." Edwards answer stopped my thoughts in their tracks.  
"What? how? Oh boy." I fainted, hitting something cold.


	8. Part 8

I came round to find myself once more in Emmett's arms. I smiled up as I looked into his eyes. They looked full of concern and caring. A split second later, I jumped out of his reach, remembering that they were vampires and I was obviously their prey.  
"Emma, Please sit down." a soft ladies voice behind me spoke.  
I found myself doing as I was asked. I sat so I was facing all the Cullen's. They were all now sat over two big white sofas in front of me. I noticed Alice, smiling. Next to her was Jasper. He held a protective hand over Alice's lap. He was probably the second most handsome of the Cullen boys. He was tall with honey blond hair, and is muscular but not as much as Emmett. Next to him was Esme. The mother of the family. She was stunningly beautiful. Her caramel colored hair, perfectly laying over her shoulders. Her smile was softer than the rest. Standing behind her was Dr Cullen. His arms on Esme's shoulders. Then on the other sofa sat Edward and Emmett.  
I felt like an animal, waiting for the slaughter.  
"There's no need be frightened Emms, we just want to explain." Edward said, reading my thoughts again. I was tempted to think of something rude to keep him out of my brain, but decided against it.  
"Ok, well if you want to explain, I want to hear it off one person only. Alone." I looked at Emmett. One by one the rest of the Cullen's left the room, till just me and Emmett was left.  
"So. Was I just a piece of meat for you, Emmett? Flirt with me and then what? Digest me?" Emmett shook his head. He came to my side and placed a hand over my shoulder.  
I tried to shake it off, yet I felt somewhat safer with Emmett. "I never meant for you find out Emms. I think that s why Edward tried warn you off me, in case you did. Its a bad thing for us all that you know. Especially if you go and tell others."  
"So why am I here and not George? He's the one with the big archive vault on you guys."  
"Because we knew George knew. He's also too scared tell anyone about it. Though I think after tonight we'll have go and destroy the archives. But you, well we can't tell what you plan for the future. Not even Alice can see your future, well unless she looks at mine, then she see's you. But not with you on your own." I looked up at Emmett, confused.  
"Alice can see the future?"  
Emmett smiled. "Yeah, Its her talent. Like Edward's is mind reading. Though he can only do that when you are near. For some reason you seem to confuse us all. "  
"I confuse the vampires?" I sniggered, "Can't imagine that when am so confused myself."  
Emmett sat closer. I could smell his scent clearly. "Well as I explained with Edward and Alice to you. They both have talents. And yet when you come into it. You cloud them both. Least till Edward is close to you, and Alice gets my future." He sighed.  
"Your future has me in it?" I found myself placing a hand on his lap.  
"Yes, Alice can tell futures if someone is set on them. And right now, mine is solely set on you." If he'd not been so pale, I'd of thought he was blushing. I sure did. "You mean as a meal?"  
Emmett shook his head.  
"No. We aren t your usual vampires. We don't drink human blood Emms. We are "Vegetarians". Survive on animal blood. Deer, wolves, bears.." I felt myself getting faint again, "Whoa there missy. Lets try breathing shall we?" I nodded, and breathed deeply between my legs. I felt a hard hand rub my back.  
"Ok, so you guys are not going to kill me? but you have a future with me? No offense Emmett, but the whole Vampire/Human dating is a little weird." I stopped. Edward was dating Bella. Did she know? She must off. This was why she was trying put me off Emmett.  
"You know it works. Bella and Edward."  
"But they all lovey dovey about each other. She knows right?" I looked to catch Emmett's eyes. He just nodded and pulled me close.  
"The thing with Bella is, she wants to be one of us." I stood up fast, shocked. I was not a fan of Bella, but there was no way Charlie would allow his daughter be a vampire. Never!  
"Emms, please. Calm down a minute." I felt Emmett's hand touch me again. I sat back down and listened to Emmett.  
"Ok. So yes, Bella wants be one of us. Something the most of us are ok with. But Edward hates the thought of Bella being a vampire. He's trying protect her. He tried to leave, so that she could move on. That s what caused the argument with Jacob Black. He fell for Bella, while Edward was away. Only she went Cliff diving. Am sure knowing Charlie you know all this. Anyway, if anything the time apart, made them love each other more. It was heartbreaking see my brother almost die thinking Bella was dead. Then I saw you, and somehow I understood everything Edward felt. This forbidden lust for something you can't have. A scent that drives you crazy and you desire for, yet know you can't have it," he stopped momentarily, and shuffled his feet," You are my Bella. Minus the wanting turn into a vampire part."  
"So you do want to eat me?" I shuddered. I was this delightful yet painful experience for Emmett.  
"Sometimes. But I am good at controlling myself. I would rather you be alive, and be able to smell you. Than you dead, and risk ending up like Edward."  
I was grateful somehow for his honesty. Although I'd had boyfriends in the past, not one had ever made me feel how Emmett made me feel in one speech.  
"Now, I understand you might never want to talk to us again. Or if you hate us. But am begging you please. Don't expose us. We'd have move. I mean we move anyway, but alot sooner than we planned." I felt Emmett's hands tenderly caress my cheeks.  
"I promise I won't tell anyone. Though Can I talk to Bella about it?"  
Emmett nodded. "Long as its in private. Can't have it leaked obviously." I nodded, understandingly. I felt the other Cullen's presence around us.  
"I better get going," I said, looking at my watch. I knew I could keep my promise to Emmett, but a room full of vampires, was still a dreadful thought. Emmett walked me to the door.  
"Do you still want me come on Saturday? I'll understand if you don't but I kind of bought a tux already." I couldn't help but smile. I kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear.  
"You better come now."  
I felt his jaw lock against my skin, and removed myself from him quickly. "Sorry" I mouthed. I saw him wink, and I giggled. Putting his temptation right in his face was probably not my best move. I'd have remember that for next time.

Chapter 8:

The wedding day came round fast. Too fast for my liking. Mum had taken to inviting the whole Cullen family, seeing I was already inviting Emmett, and Bella Edward. Alice had been delighted when me and Bella had called round with the invitation. Yet somehow I had a feeling Alice already knew this would be the outcome.  
I'd woken up that morning to a somewhat breezy and bright Chelsea, who delighted in frustrating me by singing the wedding song. This had resulted in a massive pillow fight between us, broken up only when Mum came into the mess.  
"Didn't know I'd organized duck feathers to be in your two's hair. I think you two should go get showered before you end up covered in them." She sighed, almost slamming the door off the hinges. Chelsea ran to the shower first and I sat on my bed, picking feathers from my hair.  
"Well, you look like a beautiful swan now" I looked up and saw Emmett standing before me. I wrapped the towel more around me and stood up, trying to hush him out.  
"How did you get in here?" I asked. He just looked at the window and smiled. I just shook my head, also smiling. I noticed some dimples in his cheeks. I'd never noticed them before.  
"So Miss Jones, We don't have long, but I brought you this." He placed a small box in my hands, then kissed my wrist before fleeing from the window. I rushed to the window, but he was already gone. In the distance I heard what sounded like a wolf whistle, and blushing closed the window tight. Undoing the ribbon around the box, I opened it softly and found a small chain inside. The pendant was a white gold heart.  
"That's beautiful." Chelsea said, creeping up behind me. I nodded and placed the box on the desk.  
"Emmett gave it me yesterday," I lied, "think he's mistaking me as the bride for needing something new"  
Chelsea laughed and pushed me from the room. "Go get showered, chicken woman!" I scowled at her and stomped off to the shower.

Once we were both dressed, Chelsea helped me put on the necklace. The heart lay across my chest, roughly in the same area of a heart in one's body. Smiling, I lead the way downstairs. Bella was helping mum into her dress, and so we helped.  
"Lovely necklace, Emms" Bella and Mum both said, admiring it. I thanked both and then shouted Christopher down as the cars arrived take us to the church. I had to admire Charlie. He had arranged us to have a police escort to the church. I did almost ask was it to make sure Mum didn't do a runner but I knew my mum was too much in love to even consider that.  
Christopher stopped at the doorway, checking and approving each of us, before hugging mum.  
"The most beautiful lady in the room. And I say lady, cos Bella is still a girl." We all laughed at Chris' non stop attempts with Bella, before he left to get the door. Bella and Chelsea walked behind him, leaving just me and mum alone.  
"Emms, I just want to say. I'm glad you got over your problems with this wedding. I know you think I've forgotten your dad. But I could never. Please remember that. No matter what." I kissed my mum's cheek. I saw a tear drop from her eye, and softly wiped it with my finger.  
"No ruining your make up mum. Don't want Charlie learning he's marrying the bride of Frankenstein till after the wedding." I heard her giggle. Following her, I lifted the wedding dress trail and helped pack her dress into the car.  
I took one final deep breath before I entered the car.

In the church, the pianist played beautifully. Mum had asked Edward to play the piano, after hearing reviews from Bella. I was impressed. As we waited in the back of the church, I felt mum's hand tighten against mine.  
"Nervous?" I asked. I half wanted her say yes and not go through with the wedding. But I knew mum was probably more nervous of Charlie not being there than herself.  
"Be a love, and check how it looks out there for me Emms." I let go of her hand, and walked around the corner, till I got to the doors.  
Through the glass I could see the alter. The pews each beautifully decorated with white and lilac rose bouquets. On the grooms side, was a small army of uniformed police officers. Obviously in respect for Charlie. Then before them, sat Billy Black. I assumed the boy next to him was his son Jacob. My lord he was tall. Probably taller than Emmett. There seemed to be another family next to them, a woman and her 2 children. My eyes searched out Emmett. I found him on Mum's side. I could just make out Esme next to him, but my eyes were solely stuck on Emmett. He was absolutely gorgeous in that tux. I saw Alice say something to him, and heard a laugh bellow from him. Eyes also turned onto him and I quickly removed mine. The side for mum's guests were alot smaller than Charlie s. I guess because the family hadn't been able make it.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder, "We're ready Emms." Bella spoke. We all sunk into formation behind mum. Bella and Chelsea directly behind her. Christopher at her side, proudly happy to be walking her down the aisle. And me, lingering right at the back. Mum had wanted both me and Chris to link her down the aisle, but I wasn't comfortable enough to do it.  
The Doors opened and I heard the softly wedding march stream out from the piano. Chelsea hummed along with it, something that made us all smile enough when we got to the doorway.


	9. Part 9

**A/N : This part and the following parts are not recommended for under 13's Thank You.**

I held tightly onto the end of mum's train. Bella and Chelsea stood just a couple of steps before me, each carrying a part. My eyes kept down to the floor, counting each step I took. I'd counted exactly 65 steps in the wedding rehearsal from the doors till mum stopping at Charlie's side.  
45.  
46.  
47.  
I looked up for a second, still counting in my head. As I did I caught Emmett's eyes looking directly at me. I saw his dimpled cheeks smiling proudly. I smiled back and continued till we halted. Chelsea let go of Mum's train first, then stood behind her on the alter, next I let go, followed by Bella. Christopher gave Mum's hand to Charlie, then went and sat in the front row.  
Wish I had that luxury, I sighed to myself, thinking about how my heels were already killing my feet. The ceremony was constructed by Reverend Weber, and while it seemed long, I couldn't help being overwhelmed by the sentiment of the whole ceremony. Mum and Charlie had both married before. But this seemed like it should of been a first marriage for both.  
"Do you, Joanna Elizabeth Jones, take Charles "Charlie" Swan to be your lawful wedded husband?" Reverend Weber asked, placing mum's hand on Charlie's.  
"I do" She said, smiling every second. Next the Reverend turned to Charlie, and once he got to saying Charlie's name, a group of 4 people shouted "Pornotash" instead. The whole congregation laughed and eyed me, Bella, Chelsea and Christopher. Even Charlie found it funny this time, and smiled broadly at us.  
"I do" He replied, with a smile almost as big as my mums. Their vows symbolized every ounce of love between them, and although I was not going to admit it, I found myself crying softly at Charlie's vows to my mum. He'd even used the vows to express his love for me and Christopher. Something I found kind of weird, but I was happy enough for my mum. As the Reverend announced mum and Charlie as husband and wife, the whole church stood and seemed to go into a crazed applause. Mum linked Charlie, and glided together back down the aisle. Christopher linked with Bella, making sure to wink in Edward's direction as they passed. Me and Chelsea walked together, still giggling at the Pornotash incident.

Once outside the church, I felt two strong, cold arms wrap around me. The whole place seemed to vanish from sight. All I saw, once I turned round was my Emmett. "You look beautiful. That s a very gorgeous chain you are wearing, Miss Jones. Or is that Miss Swan now?" I threw a mock punch at his arm, that seemed to hurt me alot more than it could ever even dent him.  
"Its Miss Jones, Thank you Mister Cullen." I stuck my tongue out at him, and giggled. I felt his grip lessen on me.  
"Be right back. We have a problem." I felt the coldness disappear, along with my sight regaining. Emmett had disappeared, along with the rest of the Cullens, and Jacob Black.  
"Emms, Come over here for your photo." I heard mum yelling. Shaking my head, I walked over to the side of the church and stood next to Bella for what seemed like an never ending photo shoot.

Once I finally got time to breath again, I pulled Bella to one side. "Did you see where Emmett, and everyone else went?" I asked, my heart pounding. Bella shook her head and looked around. She'd obviously not noticed the absence of the other Cullens either, and I felt her hand grip around my arm.  
"What was the last thing Emmett said?"  
"He said, that they had a problem, and needed sort it out. Then next thing I know, the Cullens and Jacob Black were all missing."  
Bella sighed, "Ok well. They said they would be back, so we'll have hope so. Can't imagine them going too far and ruining today for us."  
We walked back to the congregation, lining up ready for mum throwing the bouquet. All the woman of Forks, had lined up. Even Sue and Leah Clearwater from La Push. They were friends of Charlie's and Billy's. As the flowers rose into the air, I felt everyone crowding closer in. Elbows poked everyone else, and as my eyes followed it down, I smiled as I caught sight of who was left holding the bouquet.  
"Alice!"

Chapter 9:

Everyone was still getting into their cars, while me, Bella and Alice stood talking behind the church. Mum, Chelsea, Christopher and Charlie had already left, happy that Alice had offered to drive us to the Swan residence for the reception.  
"So where's Emmett? And the rest of the family?" I asked Alice almost impatiently. Alice placed her finger over her lips, and started walking over to her car.  
"We'll talk on the way to the house." She replied. Me and Bella looked at each other, both jumping into Alice's car. Alice drove almost as fast as Emmett ran, I'd not felt like we'd even buckled up before we pulled up in front of the Cullen's house.  
"Alice, we meant to be going Charlie's." I sighed, unbuckling. Following Alice, we entered the house. In the big open space living room, we noticed the rest of the Cullen's. Still all in their wedding clothes. Emmett's arms were around me in seconds.  
"Sorry about that Emms, We just had something take care of." I smiled up at him, nodding. I couldn't even care about anything else now I was in his arms. Bella coughed, and walked over to Edward, sitting on his lap.  
"So what happened? And where's Jacob?" Bella asked now. I heard a strange hiss come from the Cullen's. Jasper stood and walked out of the room. Cursing about some stupid dog.  
Emmett sat down, still holding on to me. His eyes, following Jasper out of the room, then to Alice and her pained expression.  
Alice placed the wedding bouquet down on the coffee table, and then left the room also. She headed up the stairs. Alice seemed different to her usual self. Less cheerful. Bella and me both exchanged concerned looks to each other before finding Carlisle standing up.  
"Today, something never before known to happen to us occurred. We had to bring you both here before we go to the reception to explain something. Alice and Jasper won't be coming back with us. They have some "Issues" to work through." Carlisle paused, "At the wedding, It turns out that one girl caught the attention of two members of the congregation. Jacob and Jasper, both noticed Chelsea. Well, we will just say its a good thing we have a treaty in place. Though after today I am not sure if that s still going to be in place. I guess it will depend on what Sam instructs with Jacob. Regardless, it seems Young Jacob has finally imprinted on someone Bella. His love now is aimed at Chelsea."  
I looked confused. Imprinting? Treaty? Edward stood up this time, obviously hearing my thoughts. Taking over from Carlisle, he stood in the middle of the room.  
"Emms, Jacob Black is a werewolf." I felt the room spinning. Emmett rubbed my back, and I heard him whispering for me to breath in my ear. Keeping my breathing normal I listened, "Imprinting is a werewolves way of finding their soul mate. Like how you and Bella are mine and Emmett's personal delightful scents, well Chelsea is Jacob's soul mate. However, turns out, Jasper is also attracted to Chelsea. An attraction that has now caused a crack in his relationship and future with Alice. That s why she looked so pained."  
I shuddered. First the prospect of Chelsea being a Werewolves soul mate. Surely Werewolves could hurt humans? Secondly at the prospect of Chelsea becoming like me and Bella. Each being in love with someone who loves us more for our scent, than our beings. I heard Edward sigh, knowing he was reading my thoughts again, I laughed and imagined Emmett naked. That should keep you out. I felt Edwards eyes burn through me, "Emmett, could you try control your girlfriends images please?"  
"Girlfriend?" I questioned him, first time I'd used that word for myself and Emmett. Emmett just laughed, and hugged onto me tighter.  
If I'd not known any better, I'd of imagined that I was being hugged by an oversized bear. Only minus the fur and the heat.  
"Anyway. It was good thing was at the wedding. Jacob and Jasper both kept their tempers under control in till after the ceremony. That's when we all disappeared, with Jacob into the forest. We had stop Jasper and Jacob fighting."  
The room dropped into a silence. Quiet enough hear a pin drop. After what seemed like an hour, the door opened again, and Jasper reentered the room. He caught my eye, and I felt strangely sad being around him. The feeling only left, once he had headed upstairs.  
"Looks like he's going to go try make up with Alice." Edward spoke, breaking the silence for good.  
"Good. Can't stand them two miserable. Now, look. This isn't going to get sorted today, and right now, the two bridesmaid of a police chief's wedding are currently here, and lets just say, I don't want to cross my Girl's new father figure on his wedding day, do you Edward?" Emmett's voice sounded so sweet in my ear. Everyone else was soon on their feet.

By time we got back to the Swan's house, the party was in full swing. Mum and Charlie had not even noticed we were missing, and happily welcomed the Cullens to the party. Esme apologized for Alice's absence and commented on how glowing my mum looked, before we all hurried into the house. Emmett didn't leave my side once for the whole evening, except when it was my turn to dance with Charlie. Every time I caught sight of Chelsea, she was close to Jacob Black, Who seemed to have arrived at the party a little before us.  
"So Miss Jones, How do you feel about sleeping at my place tonight?" Emmett whispered in my ear. I turned to face him, my cheeks blazing with fire. "Well, I guess that is what boyfriend and girlfriends do," His dimples showed again, I leaned in close, whispering in his ear, "I guess I could be a vampire for one night and not sleep." He laughed, placing his hands onto my arms.  
"Am not sure am ready for that part of a relationship yet Emms. I need control." I sighed, and rested my head in his chest. I felt his arms, wrap around me, one hand stroking my hair, "Soon though." I heard his silently whisper.  
Giggling I hugged him tighter, his cold body not even affecting me anymore.  
I'd of happily stayed cuddled up to him all night if I'd been allowed, but as Chief Bridesmaid I had to make a speech. As mum called my name outside, I felt Emmett's hands glide into mine, and he guided me outside. Bit by bit, his grip let go, till all I had hold was a finger, He kissed my cheek, tenderly and then went to stand next to the other Cullen's.  
I smiled at my mum and Charlie, who now were standing, hugged together in front of the wedding cake, each with a glass of champagne in their other hands.  
"Well, today we came to watch two loved up people marry in the eyes of their friends and family. As everyone here probably already knows, I was not exactly for this wedding happening, " boo's chorused around the guests, "but, just as Charlie wore my mum down, their love for each other wore me down, and I now am proud to wish my mum and ol' Pornotash, sorry Charlie, but had to be said" I winked at him, noticing a smile "a very happy marriage. And I also promise this will be the last time I call Charlie Pornotash" cheers and laughter erupted from everyone, "So please, raise your glasses to Charlie and Joanne Swan." I raised my glass, and heard the clinks of everyone else's glasses. Two warm arms wrapped around me, and I felt my mum's hair in my face.  
"Mum, You are crimping my style here!" I sighed, patting down my hair again once my mum let go.  
"Oh Sorrrry!" Mum laughed. Her and Charlie grinned at me, before waltzing around the rest of the guests.  
"Beautiful speech Emms." I heard an English accent behind me. Stood, arm in arm with Jacob Black, was Chelsea. I was half tempted drag her out of his reach, but resisted. "This is Jacob. Jacob, this is my cousin Emms. Jacob and me are going on a date next week Emms." She claimed excitedly.  
"But you go home tomorrow right?" I asked, half confused. Chelsea disagreed and explained to me that she'd got mum phone Uncle John and ask if Chelsea could stay a little longer and finish her next school year out in Forks. Uncle John had been happy enough for her stay, and had even offered send money and item's over for Chelsea.  
"Good thing Mum and Charlie are moving us into a bigger house then. Maybe you can share a room with Bella instead. Sure she'd love your snoring." I felt a hard punch into my arm and laughed. Chelsea stormed off, clutching onto Jacob. I was still laughing as I found Emmett, having a cake eating completion with Seth Clearwater.  
"So much for not being a dumb Jock, Emmett?" I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"This isn't being a jock. This is about being a winner!" Emmett exclaimed. I ruffled my hands through his perfect hair.


	10. Part 10

The rest of the evening passed without any more problems. Charlie and Emmett talked about their joint love of sports, something that I'd of tried to interact with it I'd had any understanding of American football. I was more a Soccer fan, which didn't bode well with either.  
"That s not football, Emms. Its a bunch of overpaid pansies who don't want to chip a nail and play real man's football." Emmett explained to me. I shrugged and left them to it. Chelsea and Christopher had already left, along with the Blacks to La Push. Chelsea was staying the nights at Billy's on the condition her and Jacob slept half a house apart. I wasn't entirely happy about it, but I couldn't explain to mum, or Charlie why without exposing the Cullen's in the process.  
Bella and Edward eventually also broke away from the party, wishing Mum and Charlie a good honeymoon. The Cullen's had given us two tickets for the parents to go away to the Caribbean. We'd not told them how exactly we gained the tickets, just had to swear to Charlie they were perfectly legal.  
The party was slowly winding down, by the time I got tired. Emmett let me lean against him, keeping a thin jacket over me to keep me warm. "Emms," someone said, while I was half awake, "We're setting off for the airport, love. Emmett's going to drive you home. We've locked up and we left a spare key for the house in the envelope back at ours, so you can check plants and such if Bella's not around. Be safe." I felt mum's soft lips kiss my forehead, and nodded.  
"I'll look after her Mrs. Swan." Mum giggled. She wasn't used to her new surname yet. Charlie guided mum away, saying his goodnights to us both.  
"So, taking me home huh?" I yawned. Emmett lifted me up in his arms, keeping the jacket over me. "If my bedroom counts as home, sure. I made a promise to you remember." I nodded, and fell asleep in his arms.  
I didn't even remember getting into bed, let alone getting to the Cullens. All I could remember was the coldness as I slept. In the morning, I woke to the smell of eggs and coffee. The cold pillow lay under me, softly moving up and down, breathing. "Good morning Sleepyhead." His lips touched my hair. I ran my hand over his body. Emmett had stayed clothed, much to my disliking, I assumed was to keep me somewhat warmer while I slept on his chest. "Ack, Morning already. Oh crap! I must look a mess. Is there a bathroom?" I shot up out of the bed, faster than Emmett runs. Laughing Emmett gave me directions to the bathroom, and I hurried to get ready. "Morning Emms, good sleep?" I bumped into Bella on the way back. "Oh morning. Yes thanks. Though I don't remember actually coming here." Bella laughed and smiled at me.  
"Well Emmett's fast. But you was already well asleep when he brought you over. Snoring softly." I flinched. I do not snore! I thought to myself. I ran back to Emmett's bedroom and smiled as I noticed freshly laid out clothes.  
"You can blame Alice," Emmett said, "Want me leave you get dressed?" I shook my head and just told him to turn around. I changed quickly into the black vest top and jeans. Alice would have be thanked for this. "Mhmm, looks good. Now, Hungry?" I wondered whether my stomach was rumbling as loud as I thought, blushing I nodded and followed him downstairs.  
The dining table was laid out with lots of breakfast items. I'd already been made aware that the Cullen's didn't eat regular food, and so this was all for me and Bella's benefit. As we were joined by the other Cullen's I noticed Alice and Jasper were missing.  
"Probably still making up." I heard Emmett joke with Esme. Sadly as I soon found out, the reason was far more deadly.

Chapter 10 :

The cars sped out of the Cullen's garage. First Carlisle and Esme in their black rover. Followed by Bella and Edward in his Silver Volvo, then me and Emmett in his jeep. Emmett was a far slower driver than the rest, and I actually felt like I was just in a regular car. I was sat still taking in the last hours details. After breakfast, Edward had seen something in Jasper's mind. He was in the meadow, Alice not far behind. He'd called out Jacob, and they were expecting a big fight. The sky above us was cloudy and looked set to have a thunderstorm. Emmett kept one hand on my lap, protective as ever. "Emms, I want you to lock the doors. And keep safe. If it gets too much, am keeping with the keys with you. Drive back to mine." He said, pulling up behind the Volvo. For the first time ever, he kissed my lips.  
"That was...nice." I smiled. I longed for another kiss, but Emmett undid his seat belt, and handed me the keys. "Once I leave, Lock the doors. And don't come out, even if I" he didn't finish the sentence. I knew what he was saying. He kissed me once more, before climbing out of his jeep. Doing as I told, I locked the jeep's doors and moved to sit in the drivers seat. I watched Emmett follow the other Cullens a little further into the meadow. They were still in sight, and I could make out Jasper and Alice. Bella was obviously under the same instructions as me, and sat firmly in Edward's driving seat. As I looked onto the meadow, I noticed 6 wolves coming into the meadow. They were all huge. I tried to shout Emmett, scared of what was happening, but no sound came out. I could only watch as the 6 Cullens stood face to face against the wolves. I half wanted to close my eyes, this was something I was even scared to watch. Emmett had been expecting a fight, expecting to maybe even die. And I would have to watch.  
Within seconds it started, Jasper lunged for the big black wolf. I could see Bella screaming in Edwards car. I realized this wolf must of been Jacob. Of course Bella would scream. Her boyfriend's family versus her friend's. I could hardly make out the Cullen's, they were so fast. Every so often, I'd make out one fighting a wolf. They almost looked like they were dancing. With a swift move, I saw one of the werewolves crash onto the bumper of Edward's car. Bella jumped, obviously frightened. I sure was and it hadn't even landed in front of me. Bella unlocked the car, and opened her door. Even I could hear the screams of everyone telling her get back into the car. Mine included. Bella just calmly walked into the middle of the meadow. I opened the window a little so I could hear the voices outside. They were all begging Bella to get back in the car, but she was pleading for peace with everyone. Suddenly Alice stopped, mentioning something to Emmett, I saw him chasing towards the car. I moved back over to the passenger seat. Edward was trying to move Bella back towards the car, while Emmett climbed in with me and locked the doors again.  
"Fight over?" I asked, shaking. Emmett shook his head and gave me a blanket from the back. "Whole new fight coming. I need you to stay covered, and inside. Please Emms, don't do a Bella on me and leave this car. I am begging you." I saw panic in his eyes. I could only nod quickly before he ran off again. I locked the car again, and placed the blanket over me, covering as much as I could, while still being able see what was happening in the meadow. Bella was still there. Only this time she was frozen still, hiding behind Edward. Someone else had joined them on the meadow. I could tell they were vampire, but I'd never noticed them before. Her hair was bright red, so vibrant. She was almost as gorgeous as Esme, or Alice. She was joined with a Blonde girl too. Another vampire. Now she was beautiful. I shuddered under the blanket. The wolves were now side by side with the Cullen's, but no longer looking to fight them. They were lining up to fight the new visitors. Edward was still trying to slowly move Bella away from the meadow, whilst keeping his eyes on the girls. Its then I realized why they were a threat. Emmett had told me a story about a vampire being after Bella. Revenge for them killing her vampire mate, James. The red head's name was Victoria, and she was here now, ready to avenge her lovers death. Carlisle stood at the front of the group, he seemed to be trying to talk to Victoria, and the blonde, but they were not having any of it. There was no way these two vampires could even get close to Bella, not with 12 protectors around her. The blonde girl started to "dance" with the wolves. Somehow managing to fling any to the ground if they even got close to her. I watched in disbelief at her strength. The Cullens, minus Edward and Bella, were trying to warn Victoria away from Bella. I struggled to stop myself from screaming as I saw her throw Alice into a nearby tree. I wanted to run, I wanted to run and hide. But all I could do was watch. Emmett got Victoria pinned, I gasped as I noticed his face. He looked like vampires as I imagined them, before meeting the Cullen's. He looked like a killer, and now he was going to kill Victoria in front of me. I closed my eyes and waited for the screams. But they never came.  
Victoria had managed to get out from under him, and now the wolves had run away, injured, it was just the Cullen's versus the visitors.  
Alice was still lay on the floor, Jasper leant over her, protectively. He was exposing himself to an attack from the blonde, and he knew it. However as the blonde seemed to go for Jasper and Alice, I noticed Victoria had broken round and was now standing behind Bella. It had been the distraction she'd needed to close in on Bella, and she was going to use it. Edward turned in time, and once more the dancing began. This time it was in circles around Bella, and while this happened, the rest of the Cullen's finished off the blonde. I closed my eyes, after seeing Emmett snap the blonde's neck. I felt sick, and placed my head between my legs.

I looked up after a few minutes, to find in my horror three bodies on the floor. Alice was now up, standing next to Jasper. Esme and Carlisle were crouched over one of the bodies, Emmett was walking over to the Car, and Edward was hovering over Esme and Carlisle. I strained to see Bella, through the blanket. Removing it, I unlocked the door for Emmett. "Emms, Don't be scared ok, I'm sorry you had to see that. Really." As he went to touch me, I moved my hand away. Esme called Emmett over, and I saw him rush to their side. Its only when Esme moved slightly I realized the third body lay on the floor. Screaming, I undid my seat belt, and ran out of the jeep on to the meadow. I didn't care the wolves were back and heading towards the Cullen's. I didn't care that right now I was afraid of Emmett. I had to get to the third body. As I reached it, the black wolf reached it at the same time. I fell to the ground, cradling the body in front of me. I was still screaming, and tears were coming down my cheeks fast. I didn't look up to watch Emmett, Jasper and Edward burn the vampires bodies, although I smelt the smoke. I just sat and looked at the body in front of me. The wolves ran off into the forest, and re-emerged as humans. Two hot hands grabbed the body away from me, and I heard them crying. I looked up and saw Jacob. "Who killed her? What happened?" I heard him ask Edward. Bella's body was still warm, but getting colder by the minute. I stood and shook my head. This couldn't be happening. I started to run, I had to get away. They'd murdered Bella as far as I was concerned. "Emms! Stop!"  
Emmett's cold arms wrapped around my waist. I kicked and kicked, trying to loosen the grip, but I soon grew tired, and cried. "Victoria got to her, She managed knock Edward out, and got to Bella before we could even tell. It was too late to save her. I'm sorry Emms, so sorry." Emmett held me in his bear hugs, and I just cried into his chest. "What do I tell Charlie? Emmett, I was meant to be looking out for them all. Chelsea, Christopher, and Bella. I failed. Bella is dead." I repeated the last sentence in my head over and over. Bella was dead. "We'll think of something Emms, but right now, we need to go back. We need this look as natural as normal."  
I laughed, what exactly was normal about this. Bella had died, by a vampire. Their was two fires, smoke flowing into the clouds. The Police were surely going to be coming soon. And what would they find? 3 dead bodies, two of which burnt, a family and me. Everything around me blacked out. 


	11. The End

The Cullen's and werewolves, minus Carlisle fled the scene. I stayed in Emmett's jeep, not really wanting to be there, but too frightened to stay behind with Carlisle. The ride back to the Cullen's was quiet, and I could tell Emmett knew I was slightly afraid of him.  
"Are you going to have leave now?" I said, finally breaking the silence as we pulled up on the drive. Emmett just shrugged, and parked up in the garage. I sighed, remembering the first time I'd been in the garage. How much had changed in a month? I'd gone from fancying Emmett, to being scared of him. I walked a couple of steps behind him into the house.  
Esme was hugging onto Edward, who looked in the most pain. Alice and Jasper sat before them. Jasper trying to keep Edward's mood calm, and mine once I stepped closer. Emmett stayed away from me, sitting on the other side of the room. Jasper's attempts keep Edward calm, seemingly failed, as Edward flew off the couch and up the stairs. Esme looked at me, frightened and still grasping the blanket.  
"He blames himself Emms, we all blame ourselves. Carlisle should be home soon, with some news from the police." Alice spoke to me softly. Regardless of how I felt about them right now, I was comforted by Alice's hug.  
"It could of been me, I sighed, "I almost left the car, for Emmett. Before the other vampires turned up." Alice nodded, and glanced upstairs, "Edward heard your thoughts. That s why Emmett came back for you."  
Emmett's eyes met mine at the same time. He'd not just been protecting Bella, and his family. He'd been protecting me too. I threw off the blanket and rushed to him, throwing my arms around him.  
How could I of thought bad of him? Thought of him as a monster.  
Tears streamed down my cheeks, and I felt his cold arms pull me in. I shivered with the cold, but right now I couldn't care less.  
"Lets go upstairs," I pleaded with him. I slipped my fingers into his, and walked in front of him, keeping him close. I couldn't stand being downstairs anymore. Hearing Alice whimpering, being under Jaspers feelings control. The only feeling I wanted to feel was the rush of lust for Emmett, closing his bedroom door behind him, I reached for his face. I examined it, from the little curls in his hair, down to his amber eyes, his dimples, to his mouth.  
Then throwing all caution to the wind, I kissed him, so passionately. We fell to the bed, I felt his hands rip at my body, the clothes ripping off as he started to slightly lose control. "Emms.." I heard him moan. He seemed more frightened than I was now. Scared of hurting me. Scared of losing control. But I didn't care, I wanted him to lose control. I wanted him to make love to me. To bite me. Before we could get any further though, the door opened. Emmett threw a cover over me, sighed and rolled off me. Alice stood at the doorway.  
"Well. Its a good thing I came just in time." I mumbled under my breath about someone getting to come in time, and sighed.  
"What s up, Alice? Can't you see we are busy?" Emmett smiled at me, his hands gliding through my hair. He never took his eyes off me, regardless of the company. Alice came further into the room. "Well you might want to get dressed. Edwards gone."  
We both sat up, the cover just covering my now bare chest. "He's gone where?" Emmett asked, standing and grabbing a tee shirt. I sat still, too embarrassed to move in front of Alice. Alice glided out of the room, and Emmett followed, giving me the best chance to dress. I couldn't help but giggle at the ripped shreds of top on the bed. Then I headed downstairs.

"So, Edwards on a plane to Italy?" I asked, catching up on the conversation. Emmett nodded, his hand resting on my lap.  
"He thinks he will get blamed for Bella's death, Which Carlisle has assured us won't be the case, Only Edward had already ran before Carlisle got home. Anyway, from what I can see in the future. Edward's going to ask the Voltui to kill him. They may do so, but they may also offer him a place with them. Just knowing Edward, he will choose death, his life is worthless without Bella." I felt Emmett's hand grip tighter against my thigh. Alice and Jasper stood from the table.  
"We're going to go and try chase after him." Carlisle glanced up at them, nodded, and we all watched as they fled hand in hand.  
"So what happens here? Are you going to have all move?" I asked, hoping the answer would be no. I got the same answer off Esme and Carlisle as I did Emmett, two soft shrugs. Was I now facing a life away from Emmett? Could Alice and Jasper save Edward in time?

Chapter 11 :

A/N: This isn't really a chapter, I just wanted to clear some things up and didn't feel like writing a whole new follow-on story. (At least not yet)

Alice Cullen's p.o.v:  
The future has been seen so many times, yet as everyone knows, one decision could change a future for a lifetime. I'd seen so many futures, almost seemed so certain. Yet even I couldn't predict what could of happened to Bella, to Emma, to us Cullen's.  
After that fateful day in the meadow, so many futures changed. Bella Swan and Edward Cullen died days apart from each other. Destined to be together, we hope their souls are now together, in peace. The Police report on Bella's death was that she was brute fully murdered and the killer was still at large. The town of Forks still blame and belief Edward was the killer, even though his body was found dead in Italy just days later. No body but the Cullens, and one Miss Jones knew how he had got that far, but the gossips thought he was on the run. Myself and Jasper were unable to catch him in time, and returned to forks without him  
Carlisle and Esme Cullen decided to move after the gossips started to vandalize their house. They were followed by me and Jasper at first, and eventually Emma Jones and Emmett Cullen. Emma couldn't bear be apart from Emmett, and knowing the truth of Bella and Edward's demises almost sent her crazy. Joanna Swan and Charlie Swan were devastated at the loss of Bella, and Emma leaving them soon after their return from honeymoon. But with the help of Christopher and Chelsea they finally came to terms with it and ended up having a new child. A little girl, they named Eliza Isabella. Chelsea ended up marrying Jacob Black in a ceremony on La Push. Before Emma left for good, It was the last time she saw her family all together. Her only contact being via phones. The last news she had received was of Jacob and Chelsea expecting a little boy for their family.  
After moving away with the Cullens, Emma Jones became a Cullen herself, marrying Emmett in a ceremony supervised by your truly. This was over two years ago. And as of this present day Emma Cullen is now embracing life as a "vegetarian" vampire, alongside her husband and her new family. Dedicating every day to her lost sister, and brother in law.


End file.
